


Trying New Things

by Growler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, One Shot, because that's all this is, bottom!Derek, derek getting it in the ass, don't read if you don't like bottom!derek, from stiles, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek propositions Stiles.<br/>I'll warn you again.<br/>This is Derek Hale. Getting a penis. In his ass. As in Stiles' penis. In his ass.<br/>If you don't like the idea of Stiles' penis in Derek's ass.<br/>Then don't read.<br/>Simple enough really isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, and it's also my first time (and Derek's in a way, har-har-de-har-har) posting something. Be gentle!  
> Unbeta'd.  
> I also have a tumblr if you would like to check it out :) - neverhaveiseen

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles stammered, pushing himself up with his hands on Derek’s chest. He stared at Derek, eyes wide.

Derek turned away. “Please don’t make me repeat it. You heard what I said.”

“Well, yeah… but, I mean… what?”

Derek slowly faced Stiles again, eyes glaring. “Stiles.”

Stiles rearranged himself until he was sitting cross-legged next to Derek, who was still lying down on the bed, head resting on his arm. The sheets began just below his waistline and tangled around his legs. “Sorry. It’s just… a lot to take in. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with and we haven’t done anything like that before.”

A great sigh heaved itself out of Derek’s chest. He started to rub his hand along Stiles’ thigh. “It was only a suggestion. If you don’t wa—”

“No, no no no. I do. At least, I think I’d like to. Just… what if I don’t make it as good for you as you do for me? What if I’m terrible? Oh God, what if I come too early? I know we got past the awkward teenager phase but—”

Derek’s hand tightened on his leg, stopping Stiles’ rabble in its tracks. Some of the pressure was released after Stiles had taken a few breaths through his nose.

“Stiles, it’s okay. I didn’t last much longer than you used to, remember? Besides, this is what couples do. Couples like us. They experiment, find out what they like. You didn’t think it would be me pounding away at you forever did you?”

Stiles rubbed his thumb along the top of his other hand. “No… I guess not.”

“Then come here.”

Stiles grinned and rolled on top of Derek, planting his lips on the beautiful creature below him. Their hips ground together as hands trailed up bodies, rubbing circles or giving playful squeezes. Derek trailed kisses down Stiles’ neck, leaving gentle nips as he went. One of Stiles’ hands went to the drawer next to the bed. He picked up a small bottle and opened the lid, smearing the liquid on his fingers as best he could, all the while Derek drawing moans and pants out of his mouth.

Stiles’ hand ran down Derek’s torso, stopping before his throbbing cock. A wicked grin found its way onto his face as he grabbed it and smoothed the pad of his thumb around the head. If the sharp intakes of breath between kisses weren’t a sign that he was doing something right, then Derek bucking his hips closer to Stiles sure was. Gathering the small amount of pre that had appeared on the head of Derek’s dick, Stiles’ hand found its way to the older man’s entrance. Derek tensed up immediately, closing his eyes and a scowl forming itself on his face.

“Relax,” Stiles said, rubbing the area between Derek’s balls and ass.

“Am fucking relaxed,” Derek returned, eyes still shut tight.

“Then why are you tighter than a duck’s arse?”

Red eyes found brown as Derek stared up at him with a deep frown on his face, before finally succumbing to Stiles and giving a small laugh. In that moment, Stiles felt Derek’s muscles relax and began to circle Derek’s ring.

Pressing himself into the sheets, Derek gave a light gasp. His face relaxed into an expression of pure bliss, which soon tensed as one of Stiles’ fingers slipped in. Stiles started to work at Derek’s hole, pushing in slowly as deep as he could, stroking the inside as he pulled out. He caught Derek’s bottom lip in his own and started to suck. Keeping Derek’s lip between his teeth, he managed, “Am I doing it right?”

Derek grinned as he pulled his lip free and let his head fall back against the pillow. “So right.”

Swelling with confidence, Stiles added another finger, gradually easing them further and further apart as time went on. There was barely a moment when their lips weren’t locked.

After a few minutes, Stiles stopped dead when he heard, “I’m ready.”

Fuck. This was it. The moment of truth. Stiles pulled away from Derek and sat on his haunches, drinking in the sight before him. Derek had his legs splayed with his arms above his head. His breathing was shallow but rapid.

And Stiles still had two fingers in his arse.

“Okay, all right, you can do this,” Stiles told himself as he took hold of Derek’s legs and pushed them against his chest. Easing himself into position, Stiles held one of Derek’s legs and aligned himself with Derek’s hole with the other. His eyes were drawn back to Derek’s.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked, a slight frown forming.

“No, everything’s fine. It’s just… I really love you, okay?”

Derek grinned back at him. “Yeah, I know.”

Stiles positioned himself until his arms were either side of Derek’s chest. He lowered his hips and felt a slight resistance, before watching himself slide his length into Derek. A gasp emanated from both of them as they became accustomed to the new feeling. Stiles started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, his eyes absorbing every detail of Derek’s body before meeting with Derek’s piercing gaze.

Derek’s hand moved to his ignored cock and started to stroke, occasionally closing his eyes in ecstasy before opening them again with a gasp as Stiles started to move faster.

“I’m going to… Oh God, Derek, I’m going to—”

Derek’s legs snapped around Stiles’ waist as his eyes went red, preventing Stiles from pistoning into him. “Not yet,” he growled, “Not yet.” After waiting a few moments, he released his grip on Stiles and pushed on his chest, rearranging them until Stiles was on his back and Derek was kneeling above him - all the while Stiles’ cock had never exited Derek.

Derek leaned back and supported himself on one hand, the other moving to his throbbing dick, beginning to stoke it in a fury Stiles had never seen before. His hips started to move, slamming back down in rhythm to the pumps of his hand.

There was little else for Stiles to do except place his hands on Derek’s thighs and thrust up when he could.

After a few minutes, Stiles could feel Derek’s ring become tighter and tighter, before Derek stopped at the height of his bouncing and grunted, hand continuing to pump his member haphazardly as he came on Stiles’ chest. He stayed perfectly still as he seemed to come down from his high.

Sensing a perfect opportunity, Stiles grinned to himself and began to thrust up into Derek, drawing noises Stiles had never heard him make, before finally reaching release himself. He thrust up into Derek as far as he could and moaned, his come coating Derek’s insides.

Derek fell forward onto Stiles, and Stiles’ cock left him as it grew softer. Derek placed kisses along the dazed Stiles’ jaw and ran his hands up his sides.

“That was great. That was really, really great, Derek. Mhmm. Yeah,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek laughed at the fuck drunk young man in front of him. His laughed died away as he looked down at him. “Stiles?”

“Mhmm.”

“Ready for round 2?”


End file.
